Mewted
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: When a frightened young Mewtwo escapes from Fuji Labs, he finds himself in the care of one Samuel Oak, he forms a parent/child bond with the man's Alakazam, and a shaky friendship with one Ash Ketchum. Complete. Sequel: A Mew Journey Begins starts in October.
1. Chapter 1

_Mewted_. A challenge from _Mellra_. Updated every two weeks due to my new job.

* * *

Everything was gone. The girl, the other pokemon, his friends, they were gone. There was no light, no warmth, no love. It was cold, and dark. Why was he alone now? Where did they go?

"It's brain waves! Why are they so active!?" He heard a female voice asked.

"I don't understand-" A male voice asked, but Mewtwo couldn't hear him.

The physich powers were coursing through him too quickly. He was afraid, he was angry. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Restrain him until the boss gets here! He'll want test him and than use him to capture pokemon everywhere!" Another famle voice said, calling out to Mewtwo knows who. "We can't lose this one!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let. Me GO!" Mewtwo opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely blue instead of gray. An orb of psychic powers formed around the pokemon as the restraints lowered from the top of the tube, putting up a shield between it and the pokemon.

Then, there was an explosion from the orb and pluming out to cover the entire structure. Everything was consumed by flames as the small cat pokemon fell out of the structure onto the water and glass below, his ears ringing, as he was losing consciousness. Help me. Then everything that was exploding and on fire faded, only for a bright place with a clear blue sky, vibrant green grass and a blue thing with red eyes that looked down at him.

 _"We will meet again, little me."_ It said. _"But for now, you must rest for the long journey ahead."_

 _"Don't leave."_ Mewtwo begged, tears in his eyes. _"Please, I've already lost everyone that I loved._ "

A small paw touched his head. _"I will be watching you, little me. Don't be afraid."_ The soft voiced cat said. _"Sleep now, everything will be alright when you wake. I promise."_ An affectionate nuzzle was placed against his head. _"Sleep."_

That was the last thing that Mewtwo heard and saw before unconsciousness took him. Outside of his mind, overcast began to form overhead and rain followed afterwards that lasted hours.

* * *

One Ash Ketchum was sleeping the storm away, having dreams of adventures with pokemon and new friends. Then, something happened to his dream. It stopped moving and all but the grass under his feet vanished.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around and wondering why he wasn't waking up.

 _"Hello, little Kindeling."_ A soft voice that warm and inviting said.

Ash continued to look around before his eyes landed on a blue cat-like pokemon with red eyes and a long tail. "Wow! Cool!" He yelled in excitement. "What are you? Who are you?" He ran right up to it, only for it to avoid him by flying around in a circle and once again ending up behind him.

 _"Calm down lad."_ The pokemon said, forming a cloud under Ash as he fell. Once Ash was on it, the cloud was pulled up to prevent further movement from the boy. As the boy turned around to face the cat while sitting, it spoke again. _"Your enthusiasm is a refreshing change from must other people. But, you must learn to not be so implsive. There are plans for you. Big ones, but I won't have you mucking it up five regions in because your enthusiasm is out of control and you forget to think."_

Ash didn't respond. How on earth do you respond to that load of information? How? "Eh.."

 _"Ah I'm moving too fast."_ It said. _"My name is Mew. There are more, but we are very rare. I replaced the one that was here centuries ago because it wanted to move on, but that's another story. I know we are normally pink, but I'm what you humans call off-color, or 'Shiny'."_ It said.

"M- my name's Ash." The boy said, trying to process what was said. "My dream is to become a Pokemon Master."

Mew nodded. _"I know. I have seen a future where you get very close, but than you fall so far that it would take a miracle and more than five different regions to fix but it never happens."_

How discouraging. Ash studied the pokemon. "So, why are you here?"

Mew hummed. _"Ah, to the point."_ He flew towards the boy but flew around the cloud, turning it around. "I am here to tell you of a.. Side project I have for you."

"A... What?" The boy asked.

 _"A side project."_ The pokemon said. _"Are you interested? It will help you so you won't be flopping around like a landed Magikarp."_

Ash nodded. "What is it?"

 _"Well, it involves study, hard work and.."_ The night was spent talking about what Ash needed to do so he wasn't so handicapped by his overwhelming excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Samuel Oak was out collectiong berries for the pokemon on the Ranch. His pokemon, Alakazam named Zam, was with him.

"Are you sensing any on-coming rain, Zam?" Oak asked his pokemon.

 _"No."_ The pokemon said, shining it spoons. _"It's all c-"_ The pokemon stopped before it turned to a clearing. _"There's something over there."_ It pointed towards the break in the trees.

Oak nodded. "I'll go take a look." He handed the basket to Zam. "Watch those, and no snacking."

Zam levitated the basket to he wouldn't have to physically hold it. _"Wouldn't dream of it."_ Sam practically heard the lying smile.

Sam ignored him and went to go look at what was in the clearing. What he saw shook him to his core. "My goodness!" He ran to this wet, muddy cat pokemon that was being pecked by Spearow's. Probably very hungry wild ones, desperately hungry by the look of it. "Zam!"

The physic teleported to him, the basket landing in Oak's arms several Iapapa Berries short. "Yes?" He saw the bird pokemon surrounding the muddy odd-looking feline. _"Get away from it!"_ He sent out a was of Thunder to send the birds flying away. He then used Physchic to lift it up. The small purple thing was covered in mud, twigs, grass, leaves, and wounds from the birds. _"Sam!"_

* * *

Mewtwo woke up slowly, in a room that was white and silent. He was lying on something soft, he sat up to find that he was lying on a bed, and he descovered he was covered in what Amber-two told him were bandages. They were everywhere on him. _"Where am I?"_ He asked, in a soft voice. _"What happened? W-where am.."_ His eyes were spilling over with tears, unable to finish because he was too emotional.

 _"Don't worry, small one."_ Zam said, levitating on the floor. _"We mean you no harm."_ He stood up. _"My Sam will be coming in to see how you are healing."_

The small cat shivered at the pure power that was leaving the bigger cat with large whiskers. What was he? Healing? What was going on?

 _"I am an Alakazam, small one."_ Zam said gently. _"And what, my I ask, are you?"_ Best to get that out of the way.

Mewtwo looked down at his three fingered hand. _"My name is Mewtwo, I'm a clone and I'm afraid. I don't wanna go back to there! I don't wanna!"_ He started crying, his untrained powers were making objects levitate and shake violently.

 _"Calm down, little one."_ Zam said firmly, using his own powers to set the objects back down as he approached the scared pokemon and pulled him into a hug. _"We won't be sending you back there, little one. Now, tell me your story so I can tell My Sam, that way he won't hurt you._ " He said to the cat as he stopped crying.

Mewtwo wiped his eyes, snuggling into the other cat. _"I- it started like this.."_

* * *

 _"Sam."_ The cat said, walking up to the man.

Oak looked over at his friend from his lunch, the contents of which made the cat want to eat no more. "Yes?"

The cat looked at him. _"The little one's name is Mewtwo. He is a clone of the legendary Mew."_

Sam choked on his barbeque sauce covered rice ball. He swallowed it before he took a heavy drink of his tea to was it down. "Are you sure?" He asked the cat. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, he just wanted the truth.

Zam nodded. _"Yes, and there's more."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I worked late shift for the past two nights, so I was too tired to update. The next update will be on time.**_

* * *

Sam, after processing the information that was given to him by Zam, felt sick as he walked to the room where Mewtwo resided. He wore his red long-sleeved shirt and his brown pants, leaving his lab coat in his office. The large cat was already in the room with Mewtwo, waiting for him. Because of their pre-established level of trust, the cat and man decided it would be best of Zam waited with him for Sam.

In Sam's hands was a tray. A needle, some gauze, a small stuffed toy shaped like an Eevee, and an Oran Berry was on it. He hoped things would go over smoothly. As smoothly as they could anyway. He was dealing with a mentally and emotionally handicapped clone, a clone of all things in this world. He, according to Zam, had overwhelming and uncontrolled psychic powers.

* * *

"He won't hurt me?" Mewtwo asked Zam as he played with one of the spoons that Zam had in his possession.

The whiskered cat shook his head. "No, little one, he won't. I'll be here if you feel afraid."

Mewtwo nodded. "Thank you." He leaned into the larger cat.

* * *

Ash, the boy with boundless energy, was reading. He was actually reading a book. It was the First Year book of math for Pallet Elementary. He was behind in all subjects, to varying degrees. And he was planning on catching up.

".. Krabby also vary in size depending on the oxygen they get from food and how long they spend in the sun." He muttered, writing it down. He was beginning to lose interest, but he promised the blue cat Mew that he would study. He looked up at his mother.

"Mom, can I have an apple?" He got out of his chair to get himself some water.

Delia nodded, looking from the books her son was reading just to catch up to the bowl of fruit on the counter. She got him an apple, cut it up and gave it to him, as well as a napkin, and an orange. "For my hard-working little man." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ash said, smiling at her before he went back to his book. He knew he wouldn't be caught up in one day, but the least he could do was get as much done as he could.

* * *

Mewtwo had accepted the toy hesitatly. He teleported to the other side of the room, however, when he saw the needle. _"No! I don't wanna get a shot! NO!"_

Zam held back a sigh as things began to levitate again. He set the items down and went to the cat. _"It's okay. It's to help you. I get them all the time."_ He pulled the younger, smaller cat into his arms.

Mewtwo's grey eyes shined. _"Really?"_

Zam nodded with a smile. _"Really. They hurt for a little, but My Sam always has a berry or two to make it better."_ He readjustd the smaller cat. _"Come on, let's get that shot and then you can get that berry."_

Mewtwo looked from Sam back to Zam. _"O- okay."_ After he was set down, he looked at Zam again. _"Hold my paw? Please?"_

Zam nodded. "Of course." He held that cute three little fingered hand awkwardly.

Mewtwo closed his eyes as the needle came closer to his arm. He grit his teeth as the needle entered, and whimpered as it was pulled out. He sniffed as it was wrapped up. _"Is it over?"_ He asked, opening his teary eyes to look at Zam.

Zam nodded, wiping his tears away before he grabbed the berry. _"Yes, little one."_ He offered him the berry.

Mewtwo took a bite of it, a small one, as he leaned into Zam.

* * *

"Okay, all done." Ash said, finishing up all of his work in the packet. His third one in a row. He should take a break. He looked out the kitchen window, seeing his mother's gardening hat moving to and fro. Maybe she needed help in the garden. He put his homework in his folder and put it in his backpack along with his books.

He than made his way outside to see his mother had started weeding. "Hi mom. Can I help?"

Delia looked over at Ash, a smudge of dirt on her face. "Of course dear. How about you go get the seeds?"

Ash nodded, putting on a pair of gloves. "Okay." He grabbed the packet of seeds from the porch and went over to his mother. "These ones?"

Delia nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes dear. Thank you."

* * *

One week after Mewtwo's arrival, Sam walked in to see him trying to concentrate his powers on levitating his toy. The man smiled when he saw it was working.

"Wonderful job, Mewtwo." He congratulated the pokemon, frightening him so much the toy flew across the room. It took zero seconds for the scared cat to start crying and for things to start levitating at the loss of his toy. Sam, after he began levitating as well, made his way to the toy. He grabbed it, having to maneuver a few times to grab it, before he began swimming to the cat. "Hey, easy. It's okay. Here," he offered him the stuffed toy with a smile. "You dropped this."

Mewtwo stopped crying, and thus everything fell back down. This included Sam. He blinked his tears away and wiped his eyes as he looked over the side of the bed. He sniffed, trying to find any danger associated with the man, but he didn't find any. Maybe he was safe.

Sam got back up slowly, muttering something about the pain in his back and old age. He offered Mewtwo the toy back. "Here."

The cat took it, using his powers to pull it to him. _"Thank you."_ He said, holding the toy close.

Sam gently reached a hand out, slowly placing it on his head. He felt the cat freeze momentarily, but then he relaxed, giving Sam the oppurtunity to pet him. He smiled in delight when the little one began to purr. "Are we friends now, Mewtwo?"

The cat looked up at him. _"Friends?"_ He thought back to what Amber-two had said about friends. He smiled. _"Yeah. Friends."_

* * *

Ash had went from dead last to second best in his class after he made up all of his work and even took on some extra credit pieces. He was, as per a sense of normalcy, trailing behind Gary Oak. The pompous grandson of Professor Oak. Just because he's the grandson of Pallet's own professor, doesn't mean he could boss anyone around. It seemed the only thing that Ash could do better than Gary, was draw. This led to talk of Ash being autistic in some way, but it was countered by the work load he had completed in such little time.

That was how Ash now found himself sitting in his classroom with his teacher, his mother, and a representative of Oak's tutelage program. "So, your saying that I can be Oak's student and still pass this grade?"

His teacher nodded. "Yes. You have great potential." She said. This boy was everything that any professor could want in a student, well everything with the right time and effort put in.

"Will it cost anything?" Delia asked, once a student of the man himself. She wondered if she would have to go back to her restaurant to pay for this.

The representative shook his head. "No. The professor has a steady flow of income already and he says taking money from one of his own former students would be criminal. It's entirely free."

Delia could breath easy on that front. Thankfully.

"Will Gary be there?" Ash asked. It was a huge opportunity that he was considered, but it would be mauled and beaten to the ground if Gary was there. He made fun of Ash in everything, which was why the boy had fallen so far behind in the first place. Well, in everything except for Art.

The man shook his head. "No, the professor has elected to not take his grandson as his student." In fact the man had forbid it, something the man before Ash and the other two had first found out was strange until he had caught Gary putting hot sauce on some pokemon food and saying it was a joke. That boy needed therapy and a few swats to put him in his place. Which he was, apparently now getting, though the order wasn't known.

Ash looked at his mother, a large smile on his face. "Can I mom? Please?"

Delia herself smiled at her son's enthusiasm. She knew he was going to be great. She turned to the man and asked, "when does the program begin?"

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the cut off, but that I don't want to put too much in the chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I feel like a liar because this was supposed to by updated two days ago (7/13) but I totally forgot because I've been trying to get more hours at work. I am so sorry about this._**

* * *

Ash's first day as Oak's student. He had a backpack packed with these items:

-a pencil case filled with: three pencils, two large erasers, a pair of scissors four pens (black, red, blue and green)

-two composition books

-one drawing pad

-a lunch box: an apple, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a water because Ash didn't want any juice this time, and two homemade cookies.

-and finally, a tape recorder so he could record the lesson to see if he missed anything.

Now he was ready to learn.

* * *

Gary was beyond mad. How come Ash got to be his grandfather's student? How come he got to work in the lab all day while Gary was at school? It wasn't fair! He meant that hot sauce as a joke! He was the top student, he was the best. Why! Why!? WHY!

"What makes that _loser_ so much better than me?!" Gary confronted his grandfather as he was walking out the door.

Oak turned around to look at Gary. "That is precisely why Ash is my student." He sighed, seeing the boy's face getting redder. "Gary, look. You have a temper on you, when you get mad, others get hurt. You need to control it, so that your friends last more than one day or want to talk to you freely without needing to be surrounded by other kids for protection."

"No! _I'm_ the best! I'm the top in my class! I turn everything in on time! I am going to your lab and you can't stop me!" The boy yelled. That was the last straw.

"Amanda!" Oak called for his daughter-in-law, who peeked into the room. "I think Gary should spend the day AT HOME." The man said. "He clearly is very impatient, thinks little of others, cares even less for them, and I do believe that I am fully entitled to NOT choosing him to be a pokemon trainer to represent Pallet in this years Pokemon League." Every trainer chosen was eligable, though some decided not to compete.

"In fact, I may not even give him one at all, at the rate he's going." He looked down at his flustered, ready to cry to get what he wanted, grandson. "This conversation is over." He turned around and walked out the door, just as Gary started to scream. The last Oak heard, before the door closed, the boy was stomping upstairs despite his mother trying to calm him down.

Oak went through a repetition of breathing exercises as he walked to the lab. He was amazed to see Ash waiting for him, on the steps of the building, sketching a few small Pidgeys that were grazing. When they spotted Oak, however, the pidgey's flew away.

Ash looked up to see the man standing there. "Oh, hi professor." He said, putting his sketch pad away and putting his pencil behind his ear. He pulled his backpack onto his back.

Oak smiled at the boy. "Hello Ash, are you ready to start?" He asked, leading him into the lab.

Ash nodded with a large smile. "Yes professor."

"Very well, let's begin."

* * *

Mewtwo looked over to Zam, seeing the cat larger meditating. He decided to try it as well, since he had nothing else to do. He sat on the floor, crossed his legs, closed his hands and set them on his lap, and closed his eyes in meditation.

His meditation yielded horrible images. Pokemon in test tubes, he was only able to see there silhouettes however. They were prodded with needles and appeared to be screaming within the tubes, bubbles were leaving their mouths.

 _"No! NO!"_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he began to fire blasts of his powers in fear. He didn't want to go back!

 _"Mewtwo, little one."_ Said the calming voice of Zam as he entered Mewtwo's mediation plain. _"Little one, it's me."_

Mewtwo saw Zam, and sniffed. The plain disappeared and they were back in the lab. The room had marks on the walls and a wide scorch mark surrounding Mewtwo, and scratches were on Zam's body that weren't there before. _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"_ He cried, hugging Zam.

Zam hugged him back. _"I know, little one."_ He said softly. _"You were afraid. Fear is natural."_

Mewtwo looked up at him. "It is?" He received a nod. "But, what if when I'm afraid, you aren't there?"

Zam chuckled, pulling the smaller feline close and teleporting them to the roof for some air. _"I will always be there, little one."_ He wiped Mewtwo's tears. _"A father's honor."_

"Father?" The small pokemon echoed. He pointed to Zam. _"You want to be my father?"_

Zam nodded. _"Yes. I felt a connection to you the moment we met, and you need guidance. You can call me either father or papa, whichever one you prefer."_

Mewtwo nodded. "Thank you." He hugged Zam close. _"Thank you, papa."_

* * *

They didn't go out to help the pokemon, like Ash partially expected, instead they had gone through books on the eating habits of pokemon.

"So they change seasonally.." Ash muttered, writing it down. "Does it mean that if there isn't any where it usually eats, than it has to find a new place for it's food?" He asked the professor.

Oak nodded. "Yes, but it is sometimes hard for them to find food. So it's a trainers duty to protect the habitats of wild pokemon everywhere."

Ash nodded, writing it down. ".. protect habitats.. pokemon everywhere."

* * *

A week later, along with several three page eports and an extra credit five page report on the importance of all types not only as strengths to some and weakness to each other but as how they can help on another, Ash was finally taken out to meet the pokemon that called the ranch their home.

* * *

Mewtwo had progressed slowly, too timid to use his powers to their full potential. So, Zam tried something different today.

 _"Come along, small one."_ He said, helping Mewtwo stand up from the ground after their latest session. _"We are taking a little trip."_

 _"Where are we going, Papa?"_ Mewtwo asked, standing on his feet.

Zam picked up his spoons. _"We're going outside. I know of a training area that we can use, where you don't have to be afraid to use your powers."_

Mewtwo felt nervous, hearing that they were going outside, but then smiled when he heard they were going to be going to an area where he could use his powers without hurting anything. He took Zam's hand as they teleported to the training area.

* * *

Ash smiled as a Squirtle was shaking his hand. "Hi." He said to the little turtle. "I love how fluffy your tail is and how your shell catches the light to give you a soft glow. Whoever chooses you is going to have one adorable pokemon.

"Ash, come along." Oak said, watching them from a little hill. "Far too much to see and I want to show you something extraordinary."

The boy looked up from the Squirtle to see the professor. "Yes professor." He pet the Squirtle's head before he stood up and left to see what the professor was talking about, to see two cat pokemon teleporting to the large field below. The Ryhorn, Rattata, Mankey and various other types of pokemon moved aside when the larger cat that was gold and tan holding a spoon in each hand waved his arm. A smaller pink and purple one hid behind it.

"Wow. What are they?" Ash asked, looking down at the cats. The small one caught his interest almost immediately. Maybe he could play with it later.

Oak smiled down at Ash. "The large one, that's my Alakazam. His name is Zam." He looked back towards the cats down below as they walked to opposite sides of the field to stand several feet from each other. "That shorter one," he pointed to Mewtwo as he formed a ball of dark mass in his paws, which held together for several moments before it exploded, sending the little cat falling to his back. "That's a Mewtwo, a newly discovered pokemon." That he wasn't going to reveal any time soon. "Zam is training him, though he's progressing slowly."

Ash looked at Mewtwo as he slowly got back up, seeing small scuff marks on his body. "Wow. He looks amazing and really strong for his size."

Oak laughed softly. "Yes, he is really strong." Incredibly, as Oak learned from personal experience.

* * *

Mewtwo looked around the field, hiding behind Zam as he saw the large amount of other pokemon around.

 _"Clear the field, I wish to train my son."_ Zam said, holding his arm out and waving it to show how far back he wanted the others so they hopefully wouldn't get hurt.

The pokemon moved back to let them train, watching them. It had been a while since they had seen Zam, and that little one with him looked odd. What was it?

 _"Mewtwo."_ Zam said, looking down at his son who looked back up at him. _"Move away from me a few feet so I can see what you can do."_

Mewtwo nodded, _"yes papa."_ He levitated a few feet from Zam, who moved a few feet away as well. Metwo turned to look at Zam and began immediately. He held his hands out, arms length to the side, an concentrated. On what, it wasn't clear, even to him. He felt energy forming between his hands, and looked to see a large ball of black mass. _I'm doing it!_ His happiness, however, didn't last long as the ball exploded, sending him flying onto his back. He slowly got back up, his body suddenly in a large amount of pain. Why did that hurt?

Zam's eyes widened, seeing the ball of darkness. A Shadow Ball? But.. psychic's weren't supposed to learn Shadow Ball. How powerful was Mewtwo really? Zam covered his face as the ball exploded, feeling the air rushing past him and stinging his skin. When it was over, he looked up to see the grass was scorched slightly and bent back. The other pokemon were shaken, but still watching. What in Mew's name was this pokemon?

One thing was for certain, this little guy was going to reshape the world of pokemon for sure.

* * *

 ** _I am never apologizing for turning Gary into the bully stereotype. That's the impression that's stuck with me, in concern to him, since his early days in both the anime and games. This time, however, I threw in an homage to Dudley Dursely from the Harry Potter book series._**


	4. Final Chapter

**WARNING** : This chapter contains mostly dialouge with little action.

 **Announcement** : Second part in the Mewted Saga, A Mew Adventure Begins, will be up in October but there is no set date as of yet for the first chapter and the following chapters.

* * *

Ash looked up at Oak. "Can we go down there? Mewtwo and Zam look hurt. I wanna make sure their okay."

Oak looked down at Ash, before he bit his lip. Was it really a good idea to allow Ash to see a pokemon so easily scareable as Mewtwo. "Zam." He thought. "May we come down? My new student, Ash, wishes to see if you and Mewtwo are alright."  
BREAKLINE Zam, as he helped Mewtwo brush the grass off of himself, looked up at him. "Sam, I do not think that is my descision. I will have to ask Mewtwo what he wishes."

Mewtwo looked up at Zam, concerned. "Papa? Who are you talking to?" He asked, looking up towards the hill to see two people. "Is that Sam? Whose that? That small one?" He pointed up to the small one.

Zam looked down at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, my boy, please don't point. It is very rude." He smiled sofly at the little cat. "Yes, that is Sam. And the smaller one next to him is called Ash."

* * *

Oak hummed, mulling over what Zam told him. He looked down when he felt a tug on his lab coat. "Yes, Ash?" He looked down at the boy.

"What did he say? Can we go down there? Please?" Ash asked, wanting to see if they were alright.

"Uh.." Oak cleared his throat. "Well, that's for Mewtwo to decide." He sent a quick thought-link to Zam. "Ash really wants to get down there."  
BREAKLINE "So, that's an Ash." Mewtwo said, looking at the boy. "Are there more Ashes? Or is he like me?"

Zam chuckled as he looked back to the hill. "I'll ask him." He said to Sam. He looked down at Mewtwo. "Would you like to meet him?"

Mewtwo's head whipped around so fast that Zam worried that the tube that went from the back of his head to his back would snap. "Can I? Please!" He grabbed Zam's arm as he levitated up in excitement.

Zam smiled. "Yes, you can." He looked up to the hill. "Sam, we're coming up." And than they vanished.

* * *

Sam smiled, before he looked down at Ash. "Their on there way." He guided the boy back a few steps.

Ash shook in excitement because he was going to meet a new pokemon! But, Blue Mew's words echoed in his mind and he forced himself to calm down. As soon as the pokemon appeared, Ash couldn't contain himself. He threw his arms around Mewtwo in a hug.

Mewtwo didn't know what he expected, but a hug wasn't one of them. He looked at the human that was roughly his size and asked him, "are all Ashes usually this.. huggable?" He asked, looking up at Zam as he couldn't resist hugging the boy back. He truly was huggable.

Zam and Sam shared a look and a chuckle. "Some of them, little one." Zam said, reaching down and petting Mewtwo's head.

"Yes, but this one is special." Sam said. "He's smart and kind."

Ash blushed and chuckled. "Please stop..." He gently pushed away from the hug. He looked at Mewtwo. "My name's Ash, and I want to be the greatest pokemon trainer ever by being friends with pokemon and helping them out so I can learn from them."

Mewtwo smiled. "My name's Mewtwo, and I just want to find where I belong."

Ash held his hand out to Mewtwo. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?" Mewtwo asked, looking at Ash's hand before looking back at him. "Yes, friends." He pulled Ash back into a hug instead of a handshake despite the boy's protests while the adult man and pokemon laughed. "You are so huggable!"

* * *

 _How did you like that bit of random cuteness? Don't worry, Mewtwo will get what's coming to him._


End file.
